


This Life

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur/Gwen - Freeform, Blowjobs, M/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before long one of them is going to snap and it will be over all of the papers. Arthur's got Gwen, so chances are it'll be Merlin who'll blow this, and their career, wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Merlin Summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) round 6: Fusions/Crossovers. Fusion with One Direction (RPF)

"Don't-" Arthur curled his fingers into the fabric of Merlin's shirt as he tried to keep Merlin from doing anything stupid, tried to keep himself from it more than that, maybe, if he was honest, because one of them had to not give in. "We can't, not here."

They weren't even in a stall, only stood in front of the urinals, while small-town-DJs at yet another radio station waited for them to introduce the new song, the new album, the new tour, smile and talk about Arthur with Gwen and Merlin's glorious experience as unattached and happy. Meanwhile, Merlin was practically on his knees with Arthur's cock in his mouth.

"We don't have time," Arthur tried again as Merlin's fingers found their way under his shirt and into his boxers, fist tight around Arthur's cock as he jerked him and kissed him, oblivious and maybe a little turned on by the bustle of activity just outside those doors. Knowing anyone could walk in anytime. Could splash this over all the frontpages and make it headline news.

"Hate seeing you with her." Merlin practically chewed on Arthur's lips, made them ache, made Arthur want to go for Merlin's cock in turn. "Knowing you're mine."

They strolled out of the toilets with their hair only a little askew and no come stains for a change to Gwen pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips, caught on camera. Then to Elyan rolling his eyes and leading the answers in the interview a few minutes later, Percival sitting back and Gwaine running his mouth with useless innuendo.

"It's been six, seven?, seven, months now, yeah," Arthur said in reply to a question, only narrowly avoiding looking at Merlin for confirmation and searching for Gwen behind the glass instead; Merlin who had a hickey just under his shirt collar, fingersized bruises on his hips and kept fidgeting with his arse sore from the fuck in the morning. "She's great. I love her." Arthur smiled. Merlin frowned. The interview wrapped.

Arthur and Gwen held hands outside the building, posing for the paps, as Merlin and the boys mucked about on the side, pulling faces and one-upping one another with silly stuff. Gwen leaned in closer, lips pressed to the side of Arthur's neck, then she squeezed his hand, and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He didn't need to open his eyes to feel Merlin glowing daggers at them both.

The ride in the car to the venue was frosty with Merlin as far away from Arthur was he could physically be in less than two square metres. They went to do the soundcheck and Merlin had Arthur cornered against a sharp bit of railing backstage only a minute in, half making him bend backwards to accomodate Merlin between his thighs and against his crotch.

"I hate it," Merlin whispered against Arthur's cheek, teeth sharp on Arthur's neck, shit at keeping the magic secret.

Arthur saw Elyan watching, but Elyan just shook his head and shrugged and was probably about as tired as fuck as they all were of it when they didn't manage to huddle together in a too small bed and forget all the pressure for a moment.

"You know we can't," Arthur whispered back. He tried to make his hands soothing rather than frantic on Merlin's back, tried to dredge up all the logic about lasting another two years, making enough money to set them for life, and then living quietly somewhere.

Uther would kill them if he found them like this, Merlin on his knees with his face in Arthur's crotch, mouthing him through the fabric before he got Arthur's trousers down far enough to suck on his cock. Arthur's hand found its way into Merlin's hair, keeping his head there, as he thought of the headlines and the scandals, the explanations he'd have to give, the women Merlin would have to fuck like he'd had Freya to cover up Will and now him.

Merlin's fingers were desperate as they pulled at Arthur's balls, a bit harder than quite comfortable, the hint of teeth on Arthur's cock more than a hint a bit too often, but when this was all they had when they both looked at photos of him and Gwen practically married, Arthur didn't have the heart to tell Merlin off for it.

Another album, another tour, another album after that and another tour after that, and then they'd disappear somewhere quiet. Get another flat. Live another life.


End file.
